


Just A Day

by SylverFletcher



Series: Let them be happy (2B/9S shorts) [5]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I just wanted to vent my frustrations over my day using 2B, this is just like a thirty minute mindless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverFletcher/pseuds/SylverFletcher
Summary: 9S is confined to bedrest and 2B has had a long day. All she really wants now is cuddles with her Nines.





	Just A Day

9S leaned back against the plush pillows of his bed, alone in the peace and quiet of his quarters. His faint sigh echoed faintly off the walls as his eyes slowly raked over the vast metal white paneling, over his uniform hung by the door, down to the empty space on the bed beside him.

He was confined to bedrest after another bad failed mission, leaving 2B again on her own out there without his support. Though he’d taken the hit for her, and it seemed like a good idea to protect her at the time and he of course would never take it back, it ached that he now couldn’t be there to keep an eye on her and take care of her until he was released.

21O told him to relax, but he couldn’t like this. Not without knowing 2B’s condition.

And yet, as if she could read his mind, the door slid open with a metallic swish right then, revealing none other than the object of his affections. “2B!” He shot upright, his face splitting into a huge smile as his arms opened wide to her. She made no sound or change of expression as she strode across the room, flinging herself into the bed and his awaiting embrace.

He practically purred as he held her close and couldn’t resist petting her hair, feeling her hide her face in the crook of his neck like she always did. Her arms wound underneath him, wrapping tight around his middle, but still she said nothing.

“Are you okay?” Slight concern made its way into his voice, and she started. Sighing a deep breath against his skin and making him shiver, finally she spoke up.

“Just tired. Tough mission, is all.” As if an afterthought, she barely added in a whisper after, “And I missed you.”

9S could feel his heart melt, watching her be so open and vulnerable to him. The way she trusted him so much was always enough to make him feel warm and fuzzy in an instant, and now was no exception. She looked like a relaxed kitten, the way she was curled up on him as if trying to be in as much contact with him as possible. With a soft smile, he tugged her sleeve.

“Hey, let’s get you a little more comfortable, okay? Then we can rest and you’ll feel better.”

His voice was soft and soothing, though she still sat up with a slight huff, as if not wanting to be away from him for any further amount of time. “Okay.” She agreed gruffly, and made no complaint as 9S reached for the zipper of her dress.

2B leaned into his touch, even as her uniform came loose and bunched into a messy bundle at her elbows. He had to push a little to get her to stubbornly sit up further and allow him to pull her dress off over her head, but once it was off and she had carelessly taken and thrown it to the floor, she gave a comfortable sigh. “Okay. That’s better.”

“Boots too, 2B.” He pressed, and she rolled her eyes and kicked them off  and to the floor too. Finally he was satisfied, and wiggled further back into the plush bedding, opening his arms again to invite her with him. She took his offer in an instant, diving back into his embrace and practically curling into a ball, sinking into the blankets fully.

“Today was… less than ideal.” She mumbled, pulling her mask off as an afterthought and flinging it way too before burying her face back into his neck. “I’ll be happier when you’re back with me again.”

“Me too, 2B.” He soothed, fingers finding their way back to her hair and rubbing gently through the pale fibers. “Let’s enjoy this moment until that happens, okay?”

She only hummed, happy as she drifted off in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I threw together fast before bed to relax after a bad few days at work. I really feel poor 2B right now.
> 
> On the bright side, once I have time I'll go give those awesome suggestions some attention. Thanks so much to everyone for sending in so many great ideas! I think I know which one I'll do first. Keep an eye out for it and send me any new ideas as always meanwhile.


End file.
